


Made for Him (Drabble)

by tailsbeth



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Parental Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Prompt - Lucas is really down (because of school, his parents, whatever you want) and Eliott is worried?





	Made for Him (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me drabble ideas over on Tumblr @tailsbeth-writes, I write for the original & all the remakes :)

Lucas stared vacantly out at the courtyard, sitting on his usual bench. The girls sat in their usual spot, giggling away at something on Emma’s phone. Basile walked over to them and gave Daphne a sloppy kiss before reassuming his arm around her waist, their usual position. Life’s daily rhythms had resumed.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it the first time but then it went off a second and third time. He finally glanced at the screen. His dad was texting him for the first time in weeks.

_Dad: Hey, how is going? Long time no talk._

_Dad: I need to speak to you about something, it’s serious._

_Dad: Dinner soon?_

Lucas swore under his breath. Of course, when everything was getting back to normal, his parents started to nag him. He flicked back to the messages from his mum, sent just hours before.

_Mum: Hello darling, you and Eliott should come to dinner soon. Maybe your father could even join us, if you’d like._

_Mum: I could call tomorrow if you want to talk about it first? Love you x_

He should have been happy. His parents were finally ready to participate his life. But did he even want them to anymore?

‘There you are.’

Lucas felt the familiar warmth of Eliott’s arm around him, a hard kiss placed on his cheek. Lucas looked up with glazed eyes and gave a half-assed smile before staring back out into space. Eliott’s brow dipped, the lack of affection was odd for Lucas. Eliott had converted him to overt public displays, Lucas even initiated them now and again.

‘You okay?’ Eliott asked, almost cautiously. He stroked a piece of Lucas’s hair back into place, hoping to get his boyfriend’s attention. Lucas gave a brief nod.

Lucas felt his phone go off again, he caught the name on his screen. Mum. Eliott took a peak, never one to invade Lucas’s privacy but this time was different. He was looking for clues as to why his boyfriend had been replaced with some sad boy he didn’t particularly recognise.

The past week Lucas had felt colder and colder. Instead of an afternoon romp when they got home, Lucas would nap. In front of the boys, he had perfected his act, smile and all. Eliott hadn’t seen this shade of Lucas so up close before. Eliott knew the signs all too well, he never thought about if the roles were reversed until now.

‘I know you’re not okay. I know you Lucas, and I love you. I’m here when you’re ready to talk. Okay?’

Lucas softened under Eliott’s arm, pulling him closer and nuzzling into his neck. He had remarked several times how Eliott was clearly made for him because of how well he fitted to him. Even when he felt a million miles away from himself, Eliott brought him back to reality. A reality where he had all the family he needed right there next to him. Eliott kissed his head with a feather like touch.

‘I know. I love you too.’


End file.
